Never Team up Aleixs and Beckett
by PregoBeco
Summary: Quick one-shot: What if Beckett had been Pregnant in "Room 147". Alexis is the first one to find out so they team up to tell Castle.


**A/N: I promise I am working on my story "Here Again". Right now the next chapter is with my beta! but I am at work and there is a storm going on so I thought I would do a one-shot!**

**_Prompt: What if Beckett was Prego in the episode "Room 147"_**

When Alexis said there was other reasons why she didn't want to come home, Kate's stomach dropped. She was hoping it was not because of her, she had to find out why. She promised herself that she would never go between Alexis and her dad but this was different, after Alexis left and castle was getting ready to go the precinct , she called Alexis and asked her to lunch and was surprised she agreed so easily. She snuck out of the precinct and thankfully without Castle noticing. When she got to the restaurant Alexis look pleased to see her, the talk was pleasant and not really any bumps. Kate understood Alexis's reasoning but also gave her the advice she thought Alexis needed. They were about to order something when Kate's phone beeped. She expected it to be work instead it was a reminder.

"Alexis I have to go"

"Work?" Alexis predicted knowing her future step mom.

"No, actually I have a doctors appointment"

"What? Are you ok? Are you sick?" Alexis said in a mumble all at once. When she said it though it was a sign to Kate that she really did care.

"No...actually" Kate hesitated she was lost for words "Look I have been sick lately and I think I might be pregnant" she said in a whisper still scared how she would react.

"Really!?" Alexis said full of excitement surprising Kate.

"I don't know really that why I have an appointment...your dad doesn't even know I wanted to be sure before I told him"

"So your going by yourself" Alexis said with almost with concern in her voice, Kate just responded with a head nod "well I can go with you...I mean if you want...so your not by yourself...so" Alexis started rambling as Kate smiled up at her.

"I would love that Alexis" Kate responded. They both got up and Alexis followed Kate to her cruiser. The ride to the hospital was silent both of them thinking about what it would mean and how it would impact them. The wait was the worst part Alexis could see Kate bouncing her leg and getting more nervous by the second.

"Everything will be okay" Alexis whispered to Kate and just like Castle they could say something so little but it always helped. after waiting fifteen minutes the nurse finally led them to a room.

"Hello Detective Beckett" the doctor said walking in the room of one of her normal patients. "Hi I am Dr. Raymond, and you are?"

"I am Alexis her daughter" just hearing say that made Kate start to tear up "Are you okay Kate?"

"I am fine sweetie "

"Okay Detective I just need to take your blood and than the results so be ready shortly." the doctor did what he needed and left the room to get the results. In the mean time Alexis and Kate made small talk and in no time there was a knock at the door.

"Congratulations Detective Beckett you are indeed pregnant, I will give you time to talk" the doctor said and left the room again. Alexis then noticed Kate was silent.

"Kate?"

"oh my goodness, Alexis, how am I going to tell your dad!" Kate said started freaking out because know it was real.

"Dad will be so excited...and I have an idea on how to tell him!"

Kate and Castle sit on the coach after the case was finally solved, they both had wine but because of the plan Kate made with Alexis she only pretended to drink it. Kate's goal was to act as normal as possible. She started teasing castle just waiting for Alexis to knock at the door. Finally she heard the knock and Castle excused himself to answer the door.

"Dad can I come home?"

"Come here" castle said opening his arms out to his daughter as she ran into them. She looked up at castle and mouthed her that everything will be okay. Castle finally released her as Alexis walked feather into the loft taking off her jacket.

"Welcome home Alexis" Kate said walking up.

"Thanks Kate" Alexis responded giving Kate a hug as Castle smiled at his favorite people hugging. They sat on the coach and started to watch TV together when Castle finally asked the question that Alexis and Kate had been waiting for.

"What made you finally decide to come home?" Alexis smirked knowing her plan was finally coming into action.

"Well you know its cheaper, I can have more spear time to study, I can be here while my sibling grows up, and spend more time with..."

"Did you just say sibling. What sibling!?" Castle questioned thinking Kate didn't want any kids for a while, they hadn't even talked about it.

"The one I am getting in eight months." Alexis said like it was no big deal but when he finally got it her jumped up and turned to Kate.

"your pregnant!?" Castle asked shocked, Kate nodded really nervous about the whole thing. That when Castle kissed her and twirled her around.

"Your not mad"

"Of course not! this is amazing Kate!"

"Told you so" Alexis said coming from behind as they pulled her into the hug. They were a family.

**A/N: Quick one shot during the storm! Prompt always welcome.**


End file.
